sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Sustainable Communities Act
According to Local Works, this October (2008) (UK) central government will invite local authorities (including county councils) to 'opt in' to the Sustainable Communities Act process. "If they do not do this then their local communities will not be able to use the Act at all." So they are asking people to write to their councillors urging them to 'please opt in to the Sustainable Communities Act process when invited by Government to this October’. Updates *Proposals from town and parish councils under the Sustainable Communities Act 2007: Second Round Invitation, 13 June 2012, Closing date: 5 September 2012 see also News Sustainable Communities Act February 2011 * Sustainable Communities Act 2007: Decisions on proposals submitted following the 2008 invitation, communities.gov.uk, 15 December 2010 * Barrier Busting from communities.gov.uk, Who is this for? refers to the Sustainable Communities Act April 2010 The Act has been amended by the . February 2010 According to the UK Parliament website, Early Day Motion, EDM 143, Sustainable Communities Act Amendment Bill, has so far attracted 346 signatures 15:45, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Number of councils, according to the Local Works website, that have resolved to use the Sustainable Communities Act, meaning their communities will be able to as well: As of *June 4 2009, 117 councils *April 27 2009, 100 councils *April 6 2009, 95 councils *March 23 2009, 92 councils *March 10 2009, 83 councils *February 25 2009, 75 councils *February 4 2009, 69 councils *January 12 2009, 47 councils *December 14 2008, 33 councils *November 11 2008, 22 councils October 2008 *Communities Secretary Hazel Blears invites ideas to improve local communities, October 14 Communities and Local Government, October 14 As part of the Sustainable Communities Act, the Secretary of State has invited local authorities, in discussion with the people they represent, to send in proposals on what central government can do to help improve the economic, social or environmental well-being of their local areas. forum :Acording to Communities and Local Government: :*The Sustainable Communities Act aims to promote the sustainability of local communities by encouraging the improvement of the economic, social or environmental well-being of the authority's area. It provides a channel for local people to ask central government, via their local authority, to take action. :*It will also increase transparency and accountability by identifying public funding that goes into each area by providing for the production of new local spending reports. :Local authorities have until 31 July 2009 to submit proposals to the Local Government Association, who has been appointed as the Selector under the terms of the Act. Related topics *Forum:Sustainable Communities Act * Sustainable Communities Bill *Local Works *Mass localism Related Wikipedia content * *Sustainable Communities Act on Twitter *Sustainable communities trust *Local Works, includes brief sample letter and map of which councils have used or intend to use the Act. *Kingston Council petition, could be adapted to a fuller and more individual letter to councillors *Communities and Local Government, Sustainable Communities Act *Sustainable Communities Act- Local Panels, IDeA. Recommended posting: Stephen Nicholas, 28 Jan 2009 *Sustainable communities act, information from the Local Government Association References Category:Local sustainability Category:Resources